Media Luna
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Usagi se reencontrará con su pasado. Un pasado situado más allá del Milenio de Plata, que implica a un misterioso guardián designado por la Reina Selene para cumplir una mision de vida o muerte.
1. Preludio en el Milenio Perdido

_**Sistema Solar, Cinturón de Asteroides.**_

_**Año 8930 antes del Milenio de Plata.**_

─¿Quién eres tú? ─la pregunta fue formulada con amabilidad. Sin embargo, el hombre que permanecía erguido bajo la tenue luz no demostró sentirse afectado por la cordialidad. Si advirtió, en cambio, el inconfundible _Imperator Sphaera_ situado en la parte superior del báculo. No que importara; pues a esas alturas nada podía hacer para recuperarlo. Sus ojos emitieron un destello de rabia, mezclada con infinito dolor.

─Su Majestad, si lo prefiere yo puedo interrogar al prisionero ─dijo un soldado, cuyas insignias lo identificaban como comandante en jefe de las fuerzas imperiales. Era evidente su ansiedad por apartar a la soberana de un reo considerado extremadamente peligroso.

La celda era oscura, austera y apartada del resto; el mejor diseño en su tipo. No obstante, debido a ello, resultaba indigna para una visita real. Eso lo tenían claro los dos ocupantes masculinos.

─Comandante Silvanus, por favor, concédame unos minutos a solas con él ─ordenó la reina.

─Su Majestad ─El oficial hizo una reverencia profunda y obedeció. Años atrás había aprendido a identificar aquellas situaciones en las cuales sus advertencias no serían escuchadas. No bien salió al pasillo cuando la puerta emitió el chasquido característico volviendo a cerrarse. Conteniendo un suspiro resignado, permaneció alerta a cualquier señal de alarma.

Una incómoda tensión dominó el interior de la celda por interminables momentos, sin que ninguno de los dos; ni captora ni capturado, se atrevieran a romper el silencio. Permanecían observándose. No en actitud retadora, sino más bien en franco y pacífico análisis. Al fin, fue la soberana quien habló:

─Eres un Lussian del planeta Asthera ─no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación. Y así lo entendió el desconocido. Una chispa de respeto apareció en su mirada. Al menos, ella no iba a negar su participación en la tragedia.

─Supongo que soy el último ─contestó, encogiendo los hombros, restándole importancia al hecho; como si no le afectara el haber regresado a casa para descubrir que ésta ya no existía. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los de la mujer. Encontraba extraordinaria la paz que veía en ella; parecía tan real, tan genuina. Nada indicaba que fuera una asesina; pero el _Imperator Sphaera_ decía otra cosa.

Estudió con detenimiento a su anfitriona. Era joven y, sin duda, muy hermosa. Sus ojos color aguamarina refulgían en un rostro perfecto de pálida tez, enmarcado por una larga cabellera platinada sujeta en dos coletas gemelas que le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos, dándole cierto aire infantil y restándole solemnidad a su semblante. Recordó que el oficial la había anunciado como Selenia, Emperatriz del Nuevo Reino Lunar.

Nuevo Reino Lunar.

Involuntariamente sus puños se cerraron con furia. Como Heredero Sucesor de la Casa Real de Asthera no desconocía sobre reestructuraciones políticas. Sin embargo, la crueldad vertida sobre su gente, le resultaba inaudita. Hubieran resistido ser esclavizados; pero nada justificaba haber exterminado a los habitantes junto con el planeta.

Sin poder disimular el resentimiento que sentía, apartó la mirada. No temía por su destino; pues nada podía ser peor, dadas las circunstancias. Estaba sólo por completo: sin familia, ni súbditos y con toda posibilidad de conseguir ayuda anulada.

─Príncipe Katsue, imploro tu perdón ─su voz musical, teñida con inconfundible desesperación, le llegó desde muy cerca. Volvió a mirarla notando enseguida que ella se encontraba arrodillada frente a él extendiéndole el báculo con actitud sumisa; y, más aún: con profunda y sincera humildad. Sus miradas se encontraron, transmitiéndose toda la confusión y el dolor que sentían.

─¿Porqué? ─Aunque no tenía intención de hacer la pregunta, ésta salió de sus labios. Algo le decía que era importante conocer la historia completa. Estaba sorprendido no sólo por su disculpa, sino porque ella conocía su nombre y rango.

─¡Todo es culpa mía! ─exclamó la joven soberana. Sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar, estrellándose unas contra el discreto escote y otras sobre la falda. Él, ¡Las estrellas lo perdonaran!, sucumbió al impulso de inclinarse y tomarla entre sus brazos. Quería hacer cualquier cosa para calmar su tristeza. Tristeza que, ahora estaba seguro, era genuina. Sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido, Selenia era inocente. No podía ser de otra forma. No cuando ella parecía tan frágil y perdida...

_Desde el inicio del tiempo,_

_Sobre los trozos del místico planeta,_

_En nuestros oídos resonó una voz;_

_Era el canto de una estrella agonizante,_

_El lamento de un pequeño universo._

_Perdimos todo cuanto éramos,_

_Amando aquéllo en que nos convertimos._

_Más, la prohibida órbita selló el tiempo._

_¿De verdad te has ido, amor?_

_¿Te encontraré algún día?_

_El guardián esconde la verdad,_

_El dolor largo tiempo silenciado._

_Un velo en el rostro del vigía,_

_Ha ocultado el preciado tesoro._

_Si no te hubiera conocido,_

_Mi estrella jamás habría brillado. _

_Sería tan sólo un mísero fragmento,_

_Inútil espejo para la luz de vida._

_Un vano y efímero espíritu,_

_Sin el fulgor místico de la eternidad._

_Nací para sentirte mío._

_Hace 10,000 años te amé._

_Y hasta que mi estrella muera,_

_Seguiré amándote cada vez más._

_No temo al silencio y al caos,_

_El futuro no me vencerá;_

_Pues en el Libro del Tiempo escrito está,_

_Que de tu corazón, unido al mío,_

_La luz de la Luna nacerá._


	2. Preludio en el Milenio de Plata

_**Sistema Solar, Planeta Tierra, Reino Dorado**_

_**Milenio de Plata.**_

─¡Princesa! ¿Otra vez de paseo?

La voz tras ella le provocó un susto mayúsculo y, en un inevitable acto reflejo, soltó la cuerda, cayendo hacia el jardín desde una altura considerable.

─¡Yuusuke! ─susurró enfadada. Aunque todavía no recuperaba el equilibrio, debido al dolor provocado por la caída, consiguió incorporarse un poco y que sus rodillas la sostuvieran el tiempo necesario para enfrentar al responsible de su accidente─. ¿Qué rayos pretendes asustándome en esa forma?

─Lo siento, Alteza ─el inmediato cambio de actitud la hizo mirarlo con sospecha. No conocía algo más falso que Yuusuke actuando con respeto y solemnidad. Después de todo, su escolta personal la conocía desde que nació.

Asombrada, comprendió que él llevaba varias horas siguiéndola de cerca; probablemente desde que abandonara el Palacio Lunar. Era increíble la manera en que conseguía ocultar su presencia. No era la primera vez que la sorprendía en una travesura; aunque sí podía decir que, esta ocasión, había demorado un poco más en descubrirse.

─No me la pondrás fácil ¿Cierto? ─preguntó enfurruñada, mientras aceptaba su ayuda para ponerse de pie. En un gesto que esperaba pareciera de real resignación, no bien estuvo sobre sus pies cruzó los brazos, intentando simular arrepentimiento. Sin embargo, no albergó demasiadas esperanzas: sabía bien que Yuusuke siempre encontraba sospechosas tales actitudes.

─Si me permite opinar, diré que el Príncipe Endymion es quien se lo ha puesto difícil─susurró él, sonriendo abiertamente y, con eso, calculó descender por lo menos diez puntos en la escala estimativa real; lo cual no era tan trágico, pues cada día conseguía descender entre treinta y ochenta puntos, dependiendo del número de travesuras que consiguiera arruinarle a Serenity.

─¡Cállate! ─gritó Serenity, atrayendo con eso la atención del guardia que rondaba cerca de ahí. Apenas si tuvieron tiempo para guarecerse tras un arbusto, cuando el hombre se acercó en actitud amenazante. Estaba a tan sólo tres pasos y ambos contuvieron la respiración, rogándole a cualquier Hada Lunar con grandes orejas que anduviera cerca, no ser descubiertos.

─¿Quién está ahí? ─preguntó el soldado; sin embargo, ése era precisamente el límite de los aposentos privados del Príncipe y no se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, pues Su Alteza había ordenado terminantemente que no le molestaran esa noche.

─¡Uff! ─exclamaron a coro los dos intrusos, una vez que la amenaza se alejó lo suficiente. Estaban demasiado aliviados para notar lo cerca que se encontraban uno del otro; y, aún de haberlo sabido no le habrían dado la menor importancia. No obstante, para su mala fortuna, el príncipe Endymion apareció en ese momento tras ellos.

─¿Disfrutando de mi jardín, Princesa? ─la profunda voz masculina mostró un matiz desconocido hasta entonces para Serenity; de igual forma los ojos color zafiro despidieron una chispa misteriosa que la alarmó. Intuía que Endymion estaba molesto, pero no entendía la razón para ello.

El guardia personal de Serenity, sin embargo, comprendió todo perfectamente. Si Endymion hubiera puesto la debida atención habría notado cómo su mirada reflejaba una peculiar satisfacción. El Príncipe, no obstante, sólo advirtió la inadmisible falta de respeto que suponía para un simple guardia mostrarse tan familiar con la Princesa.

Una expresión de confusión se instaló en los principescos rostros; más, antes que el Príncipe o la Princesa pudieran decir otra palabra, el joven soldado desapareció, realizando un singular salto que lo llevó a perderse tras los arbustos, con rumbo al interior del palacio.

La tímida sonrisa asomando en el rostro de Serenity fue congelada por una irónica mueca de Endymion. El sabía perfectamente que Yuusuke obtendría toda la diversión que buscaba enfrascándose en un duelo con sus escoltas personales. Olvidado el incidente, decidió confrontar a aquélla irritante y mimada princesa rubia. ¡Nadie podía retarlo y salir indemne!

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _ml_- *****

*****

*****

Saltando entre los arbustos, completamente ajeno a los pensamientos de Endymion, Yuusuke avanzó hasta encontrar un jardín elevado, enteramente adornado con cerezos miniatura en plena floración. Inseguro sobre la dirección que debía seguir, caminó con cautela. Contempló por unos minutos el lugar y comprendió que se había desplazado en sentido opuesto al Salón del Trono; tal cosa lo confundió sobremanera, pues creía conocer bien el Palacio Dorado gracias a las frecuentes incursiones furtivas de la Princesa Serenity ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso nada le saldría bien esa noche?

Como si la orejona y trasnochadora Hada Lunar invocada anteriormente por él contestara a su pregunta, sus pies tropezaron con un pesado objeto haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Sintió como los espinosos setos le rasgaron las ropas, lastimándole la piel; luego, notó que caía más y más. arrastrando consigo infinidad de ramas, hasta que su intempestivo avance fue frenado por una superficie acuosa, en la cual se hundió sin remedio.

Tras unos desesperantes momentos, consiguió salir. Su cuerpo destelló al romper el agua, y por varios minutos no consiguió aclarar su visión, simplemente se limitó a permanecer fuertemente asido de un suave lienzo que había conseguido aferrar, por suerte, antes de caer.

Recuperando la tranquilidad continuó en la dirección marcada por el lienzo considerándolo una guía segura para salir de ahí. No se equivocó: la pieza era corta y terminaba en un curioso soporte, tan suave como blando, cuya consistencia no pudo identificar de inmediato.

─¡Cómo te atreves! ─exclamó, casi inaudiblemente, una voz femenina que se escuchó encima de su cabeza. Preocupado por la suerte que correrían tanto él como Serenity si los descubrían, apartó rápidamente las gotas de agua que aún enturbiaban su vista e intentó identificar la potencial amenaza.

Azorado miró hacia abajo descubriendo su mano aferrada al sedoso extremo de un batín. Y no solamente a tan lujosa prenda, sino también al sensual y terso muslo femenino que pretendía cubrir. Aún confundido, notó que los enormes ojos café de una chica, tan empapada como él, lo miraban con furia.

Totalmente boquiabierto y resintiendo aún los efectos del inesperado chapuzón permaneció inmóvil. Contemplando azorado unas perfectamente torneadas piernas, casi descubiertas por completo, y unos suaves senos bellamente definidos bajo la delicada tela. Los brazos femeninos eran suaves y estaban aferrando los de él intentando, obviamente, hacer que se apartara. Al percibir esto último, entendió finalmente el lío en que se había metido.

─Lo... lo... siento ─consiguió decir con vacilación. Y, esperando de todo corazón que su disculpa fuera bien recibida y que ella no se percatara de la Insignia Lunar en su arruinado atuendo, agregó:

─Venía caminando por el jardín y resbalé. No quise asustarla.

─¡Quítate! ─gritó ella. Y él comprendió que aún se encontraban los dos sobre el suelo. Avergonzado, la obedeció inmediatamente y miró hacia otro lado en espera de que ella recuperara la compostura.

Al recorrer el sitio con la mirada, notó que estaban en un onsen privado, contiguo a las habitaciones reales. Se preguntó, intrigado, porqué razón esa mujer se encontraba ahí, pues a ese lugar en particular sólo se podía llegar desde el dormitorio del Príncipe.

Sintiendo cierta timidez giró para volver a disculparse, con más formalidad de ser preciso... y se encontró con un bello, delicado, y suave; aunque muy violento y sólido puño, que se estrelló directo en su nariz enviándolo de nuevo al agua.

_Un sólo destino perseguía mi ser,_

_Forjado desde el inicio del tiempo._

_Mi ansioso espíritu sólo esperaba,_

_Una eterna promesa completar al fin._

_El día que te conocí olvidé,_

_Aquéllo para lo cual nací._

_Mi entera alma destrozaste,_

_De toda una hiciste mil._

_Mi única y verdadera senda,_

_En mil direcciones partió._

_En castigo por el pacto,_

_Que para siempre rompió._

_¡Oh, Media Luna!_

_Dime, ¿Cuál fue tu belleza?_

_¿Acaso tu oscuridad a medias?_

_¿O fue a medias tu resplandor?_

_Millones de estrellas brillaban,_

_Cuando ante mí apareciste._

_Resplandecías como un sueño,_

_Incluso más que la Luna Plena._

_¡Oh, efímero resplandor!, _

_¡Oh, misteriosa oscuridad!_

_De ti y de ti surgió el amor_

_Bajo tu luz... _

_¡Media Luna!_

_Un lago cuajado de estrellas_

_despertó en mi este sentimiento_

_¡Un anhelo tan prohibido!_

_Que me llevó a más que amar._

_Olvidados los milenios, _

_De indivisible existir._

_Más allá del destino, _

_Tu mirada perseguí. _

_Sin importarme nada _

_¡Quise unirme a ti! _

_¿Acaso nunca seré feliz?_

_¿Qué es este dolor sin límites?_

_¿Qué, esta agonía eterna?_

_Quiero llorar, más no debo._

_Si esto es amor ¿No he de reír?_

_Apenas dos corazones,_

_Bajo la noche del tiempo._

_Fuimos sólo dos mortales,_

_Que compartían un anhelo._

_¡Oh, Media Luna!_

_Dime, ¿Tan hermosa eres?_

_¿Porqué tu oscuridad refulge, _

_Mientras tu resplandor opaca?_

_Destruido el pacto divino,_

_La plegaria eterna olvido._

_Y una vez que haya vencido,_

_Estarás siempre conmigo_

_Por ti y sólo por ti._

_Por tu amor desesperado._

_Habré de morir mil muertes,_

_Hasta llegar a tu lado._

_Muy lejos ya estoy _

_Del cielo y la tierra_

_Más, ¡cuán feliz soy!. _

_Pues hacia ti voy... _

_¡Media Luna!._


	3. Preludio en Tokyo de Cristal

_**Planeta Tierra, Tokyo de Cristal. **_

_**Año 1200 tras el Gran Sueño Terrestre [Siglo XLII].**_

La luna llena resplandecía, destacando entre los astros en la siempre majestuosa inmensidad del cielo terrestre. Era una noche callada, tan silenciosa como lo había sido aquella apacible velada en el Mar Gris, cuando el polvo estelar se convirtiera en mudo testigo de una secreta reunión celebrada por dos amantes.

La Ciudad de Cristal dormía, ignorando ambas cosas: tanto el hermoso espectáculo celeste, como la singular historia extraviada en el milenario pasado del universo. Ese lugar era tan seguro como ningún otro; así que nadie consideraba un problema significativo desconocer tales eventos.

De improviso, una sombra avanzó oscureciendo progresivamente al firmamento. El silencio dio paso al inquieto plañido de las criaturas nocturnas, que optaron por huir, atemorizadas, olvidando todo sigilo. En la lejanía citadina, fácilmente visible desde aquel lugar, una explosión encendió el devastador fuego que rápidamente se propagó aniquilándolo todo.

Sin inmutarse por tan dantesco espectáculo, una misteriosa figura ascendió en círculos situándose, inmóvil, ante la redonda brillantez del satélite terrestre. Destacaban en ella el par de alas que agitaba para mantenerse en la posición elegida y los largos cabellos movidos sin control por el viento que, a su llegada, incrementó su fuerza emitiendo lastimeros aullidos.

Pese a que la ciudad se encontraba inmersa en el sueño, en el interior del Palacio de Cristal por lo menos tres personas permanecían en vela. El mensaje de la figura alada había llegado, fuerte y claro, a sus mentes guerreras y conocían a la perfección la razón del mismo: el futuro, tan esperado como temido, llegaba por fin, sin demorarse. El tiempo de la prueba definitiva para las piezas claves de la siguiente etapa del Imperio Lunar, comenzaba esa noche.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _ml_- *****

*****

*****

─"_He escuchado tu lamento, Princesa Guerrera; tu alma confinada está libre al fin. La luz de la luna pronto será tuya..."_

─¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ─apenas podía creer que estuviera comportándose con tanta serenidad; eso no era natural en ella, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que a una no la despertaban todos los días voces tenebrosas surgidas de ultratumba. Resistió el impulso infantil de correr hacia las habitaciones reales. Ya no era una niña, sino la capitana de las fuerzas del Palacio Dorado. La mejor guerrera de su generación.

─_Tu plegaria ha sido escuchada_ ─repitió la voz, sin hacer el menor caso a su pregunta─. _Pronto la luz de la Luna Llena será extinguida para siempre. Es tiempo de que Media Luna brille en el firmamento y que este planeta entre en una nueva era._

No quería dejarse dominar por el pánico, pero la inesperada profecía y la amenaza implícita a la vida de su madre hicieron que su corazón latiera desbocado.

─¿Qué dices? ¿Qué es Media Luna?

La respuesta de la voz no fue lo que esperaba, y el eco de sus palabras resonó durante el resto de la noche en su mente, hundiéndola en la confusión y la desesperación:

─_Soy parte de ti ahora; pero antes fui una extraña que robó tu resplandor ¿Perdonarás mi pecado o castigarás mi falta? ¿Qué harás Media Luna? El futuro de Tokyo de Cristal, está en tus manos..._


	4. Presentaciones a medianoche

_**Planeta Tierra, Kyoto Japón, Actualidad.**_

─¿Puedo pasar? Me indicaron presentarme con usted. Soy la nueva becaria trasladada del Instituto Superior de Tokyo ─Rei ingresó en la estrecha oficina donde, ante un enorme escritorio, se encontraba sentada una joven rellenando lo que parecían unos formularios. Rei supuso que sería la asistente personal de los entrenadores del equipo de Kendo. Era demasiado tarde para que algún miembro del equipo estuviera ahí. Según le había dicho el guardia, la práctica se había suspendido ese día.

─Es un placer, señorita Hino. Esperábamos su llegada por la mañana ─La joven, de brillantes cabellos color negro que, Rei sospechó no sin envidia, superaban en largo a los suyos, dejó de mirar los formularios y la estudió con atención y cierto concernimiento, al tiempo que, con un ademán, le indicaba tomar asiento. Se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre aunque se dijo que era previsible, puesto que el último verano ella había tenido una actuación sobresaliente en el torneo final efectuado en ese mismo gimnasio. Razón por la cual ahora se encontraba ahí para formar parte del equipo la siguiente temporada.

─¿Tuvo algún contratiempo?

─Este…─Rei titubeó. Quién sabe porqué la profunda mirada de la joven le avisó que era mejor decir la verdad. Y, bueno, aunque esta chica exhibía una expresión amable, decididamente poseía una inexplicable aura de autoridad.

─¿Si? ─la profundidad de la mirada se acentuó y el femenino ceño se frunció levemente. Percibió que era estudiada con atención esmerada, aunque con innegable cortesía. El silencioso análisis, no obstante, la ponía ligeramente incómoda; como si esta desconocida pudiera ver todo cuanto ella era.

─Lo que sucede es que mis amigas prepararon una despedida sorpresa en Tokyo ahora por la mañana y me fue imposible salir de ahí antes de las tres ─explicó, preguntándose si sus palabras habían sonado a los oídos de la asistente tan infantiles como a ella le parecían. Sentía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero no podía hacer nada por evitar tal cosa. ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estaba su temple cuando lo necesitaba? Se puso de pie para disimular su nerviosismo, sin percatarse de su descortesía.

─¡Ah! ¡Así que era eso! ─el tono de voz se trasladó de la seriedad y circunspección hacia la comprensión divertida; y una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en el rostro de la joven─. No se porqué, pero lo imaginaba.

─Lo siento…─Rei comenzó a formular la disculpa pero fue interrumpida por dos cosas: un inesperado abrazo de la joven y el intempestivo sonido de aplausos a su espalda, acompañado de algunos "¡Hurras!" y "¡Vivas!".

─Bienvenida ─dijo la muchacha con calidez al separarse de ella─. Espero que …¡Entrenador! ─gruñó exasperada, interrumpiendo la frase y volviéndose para fulminar con la mirada a otro joven que se encontraba de pie, bloqueando la puerta de la oficina─. ¿Serías tan amable de guardar silencio un momento?

─Lo siento, Akane-chan; ¡es sólo que espero este momento desde hace dos años! ─se disculpó el desconocido, visiblemente emocionado. Era guapo, pero Rei no tuvo ocasión de notarlo debido a la enorme sorpresa que recibió al escuchar el nombre de la asistente; quien, ahora lo sabía, no era la asistente sino…

─Espero que podamos ser amigas, Rei Hino ─dijo su nueva compañera, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos─. Soy Akane Tendo y, de ahora en adelante, pelearemos hombro a hombro para llevar a la Universidad de Kyoto a la cima del Hanagata Shiroi.

─¡La capitana y sub-capitana de mi nuevo equipo para el torneo de la década! ¡No puedo creer tanta belleza junta!─Rei se incomodó, puesto que el joven las contemplaba con expresión obsesionada, más que extasiado; sin embargo, se relajó al ver que su compañera no le otorgaba la menor importancia a su actitud.

─Discúlpalo ─ella hizo una profunda reverencia, a modo de reforzar sus palabras─. Es por esta razón y por otra, que te explicaré más adelante, por la cual decidí recibirte personalmente y sin mayor ostentación.

Rei se permitió contemplar una vez más a quien sabía era la líder del equipo de Kendo con mayor prestigio en el nivel universitario del Japón. Pese a haberla enfrentado en varias ocasiones en la duela no la había reconocido sin la careta de protección, misma que jamás retiraba durante las premiaciones. No era como la había imaginado. Akane Tendo poseía una fuerza legendaria que, unida a una excelente técnica, utilizaba magistralmente en los torneos para conservar e incrementar el prestigio de su equipo. Nunca la hubiera relacionado con la preciosa joven con apariencia de fragilidad que le sonreía sin reservas. Una especie de fascinación asomó a su rostro y permaneció ahí largo rato. Sintió, en lo profundo de su corazón, que había encontrado a una gran amiga.

* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *

*** **- _**Media Luna -**_ *****

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*

*

_Profecías del Milenio Perdido _

_XVII_

_Él está aquí. _

_El amor llega envuelto en el viento _

_cabalgando sobre nubes hasta su destino _

_El caballero de mirada de cielo _

_ha encontrado a la princesa,_

_El amor sobrevivió a la eternidad_

_y llega a ti para que tu luz resplandezca._

_No temas, Media Luna._

_Muestra tu verdadero brillo_

_y recíbelo en tus brazos._

─ ¡Demonios! ─Ranma aterrizó de bruces sobre la magnífica pista que era el orgullo de Azabu. No estaba de muy buen humor. Era su tercer error durante la práctica de esa tarde y la cosa no pintaba para mejorar. Dos caídas y una salida del carril eran demasiado para él, quien por regla general, realizaba carreras perfectas. No en balde era uno de los favoritos para llevarse la colección de medallas en cien, cuatrocientos y ochocientos metros planos del Hanagata Shiroi: el torneo de mayor renombre del país, que se realizaba cada diez años para honrar la vida del Emperador y la continuación de su reinado.

Sin pensar en otra cosa más que en volver a recorrer el circuito, se levantó con decisión, ignorando el agudo dolor que punzaba en su rodilla izquierda y el hecho de que había sido dado de alta apenas ese día. No era momento para perder la concentración y mucho menos para volver a lesionarse. Se había prometido realizar el recorrido completo y aún estaba lejos de conseguir tal hazaña. Con toda seguridad sería hasta el fin de mes cuando tendría resultados concretos, se dijo con desgano, Un destello de furia, remanente de la caída, se manifestó en su mirada.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─preguntó una voz femenina a su lado. Como le resultaba desconocida por completo giró la cabeza, intrigado, y se encontró con unos ojos azules llenos de concernimiento.

─Por supuesto ─contestó, con algo de su arrogancia característica─. Es sólo que estoy probando este calzado especial y aún no me acostumbro a las variantes en el roce contra el suelo ─explicó, deseando patearse por decir algo tan poco interesante; pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocer que la lesión era bastante molesta. A decir verdad, no sabía porqué le había respondido. Él no era del tipo conversador. Dado su innato talento para meterse en embrollos más seguido de lo que su nueva vida permitía, prefería guardar silencio a menos que lo contrario fuera absolutamente necesario. El consejo había sido de Nabiki, completamente gratuito, para asombro tanto de él como de la chantajista hermana de su prometida.

─¡Vaya! ─exclamó la recién llegada─. ¡Jamás hubiera pensado que unas zapatillas de deporte representaran tanto problema! En fin─dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sustituyendo su expresión de preocupación por una de alegría─. Veo que no tengo de qué preocuparme. Nos vemos y que tengas suerte en tu entrenamiento.

Tras decir esto, se alejó hacia las gradas. Muy a su pesar, Ranma la siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo, situándose en una de las muchas banquillas fijas para continuar observando la escasa acción sobre la pista. Se preguntó qué estaría ella haciendo en ese lugar a una hora tan poco conveniente. Eran más de las diez de la noche y, salvo por él mismo y el equipo de relevos de cuatro por cien, no había ningún otro deportista o visitante por ahí.

Ranma suspiró, comenzando a sentirse invadido no sólo por el cansancio, sino también por una desagradable y perturbadora culpabilidad. Esa semana había sido difícil por partida doble: las clases se habían sucedido de forma asquerosamente sincrónica con los entrenamientos dejándole poco tiempo para pensar en la propuesta del asesor Chiba. Sin embargo, sabía que tendría que sentarse a establecer prioridades y sopesar opciones en menos de cuatro días. La semana siguiente debía comunicarle su decisión y no podía equivocarse.

Sin saber porqué, Ranma comenzó a avanzar en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba la joven rubia que se dirigiera a él minutos atrás, dándole la espalda a la pista y concluyendo de manera abrupta su entrenamiento del día.

Esbozó una mueca de ironía, cuando sintió sobre él las curiosas miradas del equipo de relevos. Sabía lo que estaban pensando: ¿Es Saotome quien se dirige hacia esa chica? No los culpaba. Desde su llegada a Azabu se había mantenido firmemente alejado de los problemas, y eso en su particular situación, significaba más que otra cosa, mantenerse lejos de las mujeres. Ranma sabía, gracias a su amplia experiencia en la materia, que acercarse a cualquier mujer, incluída la rubia sobre las gradas, no significaba otra cosa salvo dificultades. Buena suerte que Nabiki no andaba por ahí o las complicaciones habituales le habrían resultado difíciles de evadir: incluso hablando por teléfono Akane era bastante molesta cuando se lo proponía.

Sin realmente pretenderlo, pensó en Akane. Sin duda ella estaría ahora dando las últimas indicaciones tras la práctica de los titulares del equipo; mientras que, a su lado, Kuno estaría babeando al escucharla. Sin ánimo de parecer celoso, opinaba que esa era una costumbre irritante por parte del millonario ex-novio de Nabiki; sin embargo, nada podía hacer, porque había prometido a Akane paz y tranquilidad al menos por el año previo al Hanagata Shiroi y, por supuesto, él también había exigido lo mismo de parte de ella. No obstante, se preguntaba a menudo ¿Por qué despreciable capricho del destino, el heredero Kuno había terminado asistiendo a la misma universidad que Akane?

Olvidando por un momento la razón de sus problemas existenciales; se concentró en avanzar, trepando ágilmente por entre las bancas, hasta el lugar donde permanecía sentada la joven que momentos antes lo abordara en la pista. La incomodidad de su lesión relegada hasta el último rincón de su mente en favor de un miserable instante de normalidad.

─Oye ─dijo, mientras se esforzaba por encontrar un tema de conversación─. Te debo una disculpa por tratarte con imperdonable descortesía cuando sólo estabas siendo amable conmigo. Lo siento mucho ─hizo una reverencia para enfatizar el punto─. Mi única excusa es que estoy agotado y he tenido un día pésimo.

─¡Oh no! ─exclamó ella sonrojándose, visiblemente apenada por sus palabras─. No tienes qué disculparte. A decir verdad, yo no tenía porqué interrumpir tu concentración. Mi única excusa es que no se absolutamente nada sobre entrenamientos para pruebas de velocidad ─dijo, remedando su disculpa.

─¿Eres residente? ─Ranma se soprendió a sí mismo por hacer la pregunta; sin embargo, la repentina necesidad de permanecer junto a ella por más tiempo, requería que realizara un genuino esfuerzo por evitar que el silencio se instalara entre ellos.

─No en realidad ─respondió ella, sonriendo. Ranma pudo distinguir que dos hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas, acentuando su aire aniñado. Sus ojos azules chispeaban de buen humor; haciéndolo darse cuenta de su propio estado de ánimo, en nada semejante al de ella─. Es decir, sí estudio aquí ─explicó─: asisto a la Facultad de Diseño; pero nunca he sido residente del campus, ya que vivo muy cerca.

─¿Qué tan cerca? ─Ranma se oyó a sí mismo preguntar, antes de considerar siquiera las palabras ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Parecía que ese día no tenía los sesos en su lugar. Ella se quedó mirándole con aire pensativo, como considerando la posibilidad de responderle o no, y luego dijo:

─Son veinte minutos caminando desde el edificio Tanaka hacia el Este. Desde aquí supongo que serán otros quince. No lo sé, nunca los he contado ¿Porqué? ─preguntó con una sonrisa. A Ranma le parecía extraño por completo ese gesto dedicado a él. La facilidad de la rubia para sonreír se le hacía fuera de lo ordinario. Para decirlo con más exactitud: lo que le parecía extraordinario era el hecho de que ella no intentaba obtener nada de él; hasta el momento la muchacha no había suspirado, ni lo había retado a un duelo y, mucho menos, abrazado al estilo Shampoo. Sin realmente percibirlo, bajó la guardia; sintiéndose relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

─Bueno, preguntaba porque son casi las once ─explicó, dandose cuenta de que ella abría mucho los ojos al escuchar la hora; el gesto le demostró a las claras que la chica no había consultado el reloj en bastante rato─. Es algo tarde para que vayas caminando sola desde aquí hasta tu casa ─añadió en tono grave─. ¿O traes automóvil?

─Departamento ─le corrigió ella de inmediato─. Vivo en un departamento que comparto con una de mis amigas y su hermana pequeña. Y como dije, no es lejos de aquí. Conozco perfectamente la ruta y jamás he tenido ningún problema. Y no, no traigo auto: he venido a pie porque quería despejarme un poco. Fue un impulso repentino; ni siquiera les avisé que saldría.

─Bueno, de cualquier manera, la hora es bastante inapropiada para que regreses a pie hasta donde vives ─declaró Ranma con seriedad─. Y por cierto, jamás informes cosas así a desconocidos ─añadió con tono de profesor de escuela. Luego, al ver la confusión en el rostro femenino, explicó─: no es recomendable decir que has venido sola y que nadie sabe dónde te encuentras.

─¡Ah! Eso ─fue la respuesta de la rubia, quien continuó mirándolo como si fuera de otro planeta; y, volviendo a sonreír, dijo con sencillez─: tienes razón, por supuesto; pero no creo que tú califiques en la categoría de desconocidos peligrosos. Es obvio que eres una persona honorable.

La sinceridad en las palabras de la muchacha era evidente; tanto, que Ranma permaneció interminables momentos en silencio, atrapado por la desconocida sensación de sentirse justamente valorado. Hacía mucho tiempo que una persona no le decía algo como eso, y hacía mucho tiempo también, que había dejado de intentar demostrar a ninguno, incluída Akane, nada respecto a su propio código de honor. Sencillamente era más fácil dejar que los malentendidos murieran por sí solos, a desgastar energías en tonterías. De alguna manera, el que esa chica pensara así de él, tranquilizaba su espíritu de una forma en que pocas cosas lo conseguían.

Ranma disfrutó de la inusual experiencia por un momento y luego, se oyó a sí mismo proponer─: ¿Te parece que te acompañe hasta tu departamento? Yo también vivo cerca y no me gustaría que tuvieras que caminar sola en plena oscuridad. Ya casi no queda nadie en el campus. Usualmente me desplazo en motocicleta, pero el día de hoy la presté; así que lamento no poder ofrecerte un medio de transporte más rápido.

─Pues... a decir verdad, te lo agradezco ─respondió ella─. No me di cuenta, hasta que lo dijiste, de lo tarde que es ya ─dijo, confirmando su impresión anterior─. Supongo que no estará de más tomar precauciones ¿Estás seguro de que no es ningún inconveniente para tí? Tal vez tengas que madrugar mañana...

─En absoluto. Mañana es mi día de descanso y puedo tomarme todo el tiempo que desee. Veinte minutos más o menos sin sueño no harán diferencia.

─Gracias ─ella hizo una reverencia. Al ver sus coletas, Ranma pensó que en cualquier otra chica habrían lucido casi ridículas, pero en ella parecían tremendamente adecuadas. Sus rubios cabellos caían hasta un nivel más bajo que sus rodillas, haciéndola parecer sumamente frágil. Dicha apariencia se acentuaba por la exquisitez de sus rasgos y su constitución corporal. Era bellísima, eso ni negarlo. Ranma pensó, sin poder evitarlo, que Shampoo no era rival para esa desconocida.

Ambos comenzaron a descender las gradas, dirigiéndose a la salida. El equipo de relevos había comenzado sus estiramientos, por lo que Ranma supuso que pronto estarían marchándose también. La noche comenzaba a refrescar, y el día siguiente amenazaba con amanecer húmedo o lluvioso. Como si le faltara eso para hacer mejor la semana, pensó Ranma, con humor negro.

─Con cuidado ─dijo Ranma, tendiendo la mano a su compañera para ayudarla a descender el último par de gradas. Ella dió un salto para caer en la pista y acabó tropezando aparatosamente. Con su habilidad característica, él consiguió atraparla antes de que cayera.

─Gracias ─dijo ella, sonrojándose de nuevo. Él aguardó a que recuperara el equilibrio, sosteniéndola por un instante.

─Por nada ─respondió, al tiempo que la soltaba y se apartaba de inmediato. Tampoco era cosa de fomentar el chismorreo. Por el rabillo del ojo podía distinguir a los miembros del equipo de relevos atentos a todo cuanto sucedía entre él y su compañera. Sintió un espasmo en el estómago al comprender que Nabiki, y lógicamente Akane, se enterarían del incidente.

─¡Lo siento! ─se disculpó ella, aún apenada, haciéndolo olvidarse de sus lúgubres cavilaciones─. ¡Soy tan torpe! ─exclamó, genuinamente mortificada.

─No lo creo ─respondió Ranma con sinceridad─. Lo más probable es que los únicos culpables sean tus zapatos ─dijo, observando las zapatillas de deporte que la joven portaba: tenían el sello de un pretigiado diseñador y en ninguna manera podían ser del tipo recomendable para alguien de la constitución y peso de la rubia; aunque dudaba que ella supiera algo respecto a elegir calzado adecuado para caminar. Supuso que los había comprado porque el modelo estaba muy de moda esa temporada, más que por razones de equilibrio y salud─. Las suelas son lo bastante gruesas y pesadas para modificar ligeramente la altura de tus pasos ─explicó─. Si no los utilizas con frecuencia, tu cuerpo no puede realizar las modificaciones necesarias para desplazarse como acostumbra.

─¿En serio? ─preguntó ella, mirándole con asombro; su incomodidad anterior olvidada.

─Así es. Todo es cuestión de adaptación ─repuso él, con la seguridad que da el conocimiento en la materia.

Ella no dijo más y procedió a seguirlo.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, lado a lado, uno al par del otro, dejando atrás la pista al descubierto y recorriendo parte del andador principal que comunicaba el Ala Bibliotecaria Oeste con la Ciudad Deportiva. El alumbrado del campus estaba encendido, y no podía apreciarse ninguna sombra en movimiento en la dirección en que ellos iban. Ranma supuso que, tal y como había imaginado, el área estaba solitaria por completo.

─Dime algo ¿Qué hacías tan tarde por aquí? ¿Esperabas a alguien? ─preguntó Ranma, pensando que resultaba bastante extraño que la chica hubiera aparecido justo a esa hora. Ella pareció titubear, pero después de un prolongado silencio, respondió:

─En realidad, andaba en busca de inspiración ─respondió, sonrojándose levemente─. Estoy arrancando mi proyecto para el Hanagata Shiroi y no encontraba un tema adecuado. Me interesa muchísimo unir el deporte y la tradición en mi propuesta. La presión comienza a afectar mi concentración.

─Te comprendo ─repuso Ranma con sinceridad─. El Hanagata Shiroi tiene a todo el mundo desquiciado. Mi... er... escuché que el equipo de Kendo de la Universidad de Kyoto entrena bastantes horas por día. Todos sus integrantes han renunciado a otras actividades extracurriculares y han reducido sus cargas académicas al máximo durante este año. Quieren estar en la mejor forma posible.

─¿De verdad? ─preguntó la rubia asombrada y genuinamente interesada en sus palabras; lo cual era novedoso por completo para él. Sin poder evitarlo, intentó recordar alguna ocasión en que una mujer hubiera demostrado interés por escuchar de sus labios cualquier cosa que no fueran las palabras "Cásate conmigo" o "Es a tí a quien prefiero". No lo consiguió; sus recuerdos no eran tantos. En cambio, explicó:

─Así es. La meta del equipo de la Universidad de Kyoto es obtener el primer lugar en el torneo. Esa escuadra es famosa en todo el país ¿Sabes? No les llaman campeones por nada. Ganaron el Hanagata Shiroi anterior y el anterior a ése último también. Han subido al podio en todos los torneos importantes desde entonces.

─¡Vaya! ─exclamó la joven con evidente sorpresa─. ¡Qué casualidad que lo menciones! Una de mis mejores amigas practica precisamente Kendo y justo hoy se ha marchado para Kyoto. Le ofrecieron una beca inmejorable ─hizo una pausa y luego agregó con voz triste─: la voy a extrañar mucho. Aunque, reconozco que a veces Rei tiene un carácter imposible que me hace desear arrojarla desde la azotea de la Biblioteca ─dijo en tono quejumbroso. Algo en su voz hizo reír a Ranma y le provocó a comentar:

─Pues si practica Kendo no te lo aconsejo ─dijo, y al ver la expresión de la joven explicó─: lo de lanzarla desde la terraza, quiero decir. Llevarás la peor parte si te enfrentas a alguien que es considerada lo suficientemente buena para formar parte del equipo de la Universidad de Kyoto. El Kendo es un deporte que requiere mucha destreza y también fuerza. Ni qué decir que tu amiga debe ser una marimacho hipermusculada y sumamente violenta ─soltó sin pensar, tal y como siempre lo hacía desde la preparatoria, sin recordar que en esta ocasión no estaba refiriéndose a la actual capitana del equipo de la Universidad de Kyoto, sino a una perfecta desconocida. Pensó que su acompañante probablemente se ofendería por el insulto a su amiga; sin embargo, para su sorpresa la rubia estalló en risas.

─¡Eso es muy bueno! ¡Se lo diré a Rei cuando la llame! ─dijo sin hacer esfuerzos por tranquilizarse─. Al menos no podrá perseguirme escoba en mano, ni tirar de mis coletas. Aunque supongo que se le antojará extrangularme con el cable del teléfono ¡Será genial escuchar sus gritos por la bocina!

─¿De verdad? ─Ranma miró con perplejidad a la joven, quien parecía genuinamente dispuesta a realizar su amenaza. Con algo de incredulidad sintió deseos de sacudir la cabeza: esa chica tenía una apariencia tan etérea y angelical, que cualquiera se resistiría a creerla capaz de poner en práctica un plan tan temerario. No pudo evitar que su alegría lo contagiara por un momento. Su risa era el sonido más hermoso y tranquilizador que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

La salida estaba ya a la vista. Y Ranma recobró su habitual estado de alerta. Sorprendido, se percató de que, mientras hablaba con su compañera, había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Si Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo o algún otro hubieran llegado sigilosamente, no los habría percibido. Jamás, desde que recordara, le había sucedido tal cosa; ni siquiera con Kasumi.

Pensativo, observó con atención a su compañera. La muchacha avanzaba con rapidez, aunque sin perder la elegancia al caminar. Inevitablemente Ranma recordó otra vez a Akane: la joven Tendo jamás podría lucir así de femenina en tales circunstancias. Akane era precisa, ágil y fuerte, ése era su atractivo principal. Esta señorita, en cambio, parecía provocar que el mundo entero cambiara instantáneamente a su paso, volviéndolo mejor y más bello con su sola presencia. Resultaba extraño expresarlo así; pero no podía describirla de otra forma. Notó que ella parecía perdida en otro mundo: mantenía la mirada baja mientras caminaban y guardaba silencio total, su distracción no podía ser más evidente. Él comprendió que cualquier intento de proseguir la conversación no sería bienvenido, y dejó a su mente vagar por sus recuerdos. Unos recuerdos que incluían a la joven mujer que acompañaba.

No era realmente su primer encuentro con ella; aunque las ocasiones anteriores ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de cruzar una sola palabra. La primera vez que se toparon había sido más de dos años atrás, en el gimnasio, durante una de las prácticas de básquetbol. Él había acudido allí por invitación de Nabiki y ella se encontraba conversando con una de las jugadoras. Aún entonces le había llamado la atención por su apariencia totalmente fuera de lugar: parecía una orquídea exótica entre violetas y margaritas. La segunda vez...

─A propósito, chico de la pista. No me has dicho tu nombre ─interrumpió ella en ese instante, haciéndolo abandonar sus recuerdos, en espera de una mejor ocasión.

─Saotome, Ranma Saotome ─respondió él. Ninguno de los dos había dejado de avanzar.

─El mío es Usagi Tsukino ─dijo ella, sonriendo de nuevo─. De verdad es un gusto hablar contigo al fin. Confieso que te observé todo el período pasado. Seguí todas tus competencias, y puedo decir que estoy muy feliz de ver tu empeño en recuperarte lo más pronto posible para luchar por el Hanagata Shiroi. Te agradezco profundamente el haberme inspirado esta noche ─dijo lo último deteniéndose para realizar una profunda reverencia ante él.

─¿Inspirado? ─preguntó Ranma, completamente sorprendido por las palabras de la joven.

─Así es. En realidad tengo una montaña de trabajo para una campaña a nivel nacional que arrancará el semestre anterior al Hanagata Shiroi y culminará la última noche antes del cierre de los festejos. No participare en el torneo, sino en una exhibición temática que definirá la imagen del Tecnológico Azabu frente a las demás instituciones de educación superior en todo el país durante la próxima década; así que mi trabajo tiene que estar a la altura de las mejores pasarelas del mundo.

─¿Pasarelas? ─Ranma quiso darse una patada por su poca habilidad conversacional; sin embargo, de verdad se encontraba aturdido con la revelación de la rubia. Además, él no sabía lo que era una pasarela.

─Pasarelas ─repitió ella, en el tono de una profesora que se empeña en ayudar a un alumno renuente─. El proyecto incluye diseñar una colección vanguardista de vestuario, realizar el casting entre los alumnos para reclutar los modelos apropiados, coordinar el montaje del espectáculo, establecer los procesos industriales necesarios para la elaboración de la colección y, por supuesto, realizar la campaña publicitaria para su venta y difusión. En realidad soy quien coordina al staff principal de la Facultad de Diseño, que se compone de por lo menos veinte personas al frente de otros tantos equipos menores. Tuvimos la fortuna de que el sorteo nos favoreciera con una fecha clave dentro del torneo: la noche previa a la gala de premiación. Es el mejor día de todos, porque permite que nuestra labor se desarrolle incluso durante el transcurso del Hanagata Shiroi; al contrario que la de otras instituciones, cuyos equipos deberán apresurarse para dar a conocer sus propuestas en menos tiempo.

─¡Eso es increíble! Jamás imaginé que existiera algo parecido ─dijo Ranma, genuinamente sorprendido. Lo que ella estaba diciendo se le antojaba casi imposible. ¿Qué tenía todo el mundo con el Hanagata Shiroi?

─Oye ¿Y tú a qué Facultad asistes? ─preguntó la rubia, cambiando de tema abruptamente. Ranma notó que sus ojos azules llenaban todo su rostro, ansiosa por su respuesta. Casi contra su voluntad, se escuchó a sí mismo decir:

─Pues... en realidad empecé tomando el básico para graduarme como Entrenador Físico; pero me he cambiado a Fisioterapeuta.

─Entonces ¿Perteneces a la Facultad de Medicina?

─Así es ─respondió Ranma. Queriendo darse una patada por ser tan corto de palabras.

─¡Vaya! Mam...er...escuché por ahí que la Facultad de Medicina es pionera en algunas investigaciones y especialidades netamente deportivas. Tienes suerte de haber conseguido matricularte, porque la demanda de ingreso es bastante alta y las plazas son reducidas. Te felicito. Y, por cierto, también me he enterado que durante este nuevo período abrirán una nueva especialidad con giro hacia las disciplinas tradicionales que será única en todo el continente.

─¿En serio? ─preguntó Ranma, genuinamente sorprendido por el hecho de que la rubia conociera esa información, que era decididamente confidencial, según le informara el asesor Chiba─. Bueno, gracias. Aunque, en realidad supongo que tienes razón y de verdad fue un golpe de suerte conseguir esa beca; de lo contrario habría tenido que conformarme con asistir a las capacitaciones externas de vez en cuando, en lugar de obtener un título.

Eso y casarme para poder enseñar artes marciales en el dojo Tendo, pensó Ranma, sintiéndose de pronto, tan afortunado como la rubia parecía pensar que era. Ella tenía algo de razón, puesto que estar a un par de años de graduarse le hacía sentir especialmente satisfecho consigo mismo, y le hacía olvidarse de su conmplicada situación: de la vida antes de Azabu. No obstante, Ranma se preguntó, con inesperado cinismo, si la chica llamada Usagi Tsukino seguiría opinando lo mismo sobre su buena suerte si en ese momento caía sobre él un chorro de agua fría. Lo dudaba.

Inesperadamente comprendió que tampoco había estado en guardia los últimos quince minutos respecto al agua. Cierto que el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado y las estrellas podían distinguirse aún con la iluminación y que no existían fuentes de agua inesperadas, excepto los bebederos dispersos por los pasillos y andadores, y las omnipresentes regaderas para césped, mismos que tenían perfectamente ubicados y controlados; sin embargo, resultaba extraño que sus alarmas internas estuvieran dormidas desde que se acercara a esa joven. El tiempo, el destino y él mismo parecían comportarse de forma inusual. Extraño, pero cierto.

El silencio entre él y la rubia se prolongó nuevamente por varios minutos, mismos que ocuparon en traspasar la salida Este y cruzar el puente sobre la Avenida Sakurada. El tráfico usual de fin de semana brillaba por su ausencia, y Ranma se preguntó si tal cosa tendría alguna relación con el Maratón Internacional Roppongi en su edición número treinta y nueve. La mañana siguiente despertaría con miles de corredores de por lo menos cincuenta nacionalidades distintas, arracimados sobre la Avenida Gaien Higashi en espera del disparo de salida. Una punzada de insatisfacción, bastante inesperada en él, lo recorrió al comprender que jamás se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de cambiar la velocidad por la resistencia. La idea no era disparatada: él tenía una condición física envidiable, y había mucho más en el deporte que las artes marciales y las pruebas de velocidad. El ambiente de Azabu y Mamoru Chiba, su asesor académico, se lo habían hecho comprender nada más matricularse para el primer período. Sorprendiéndose él mismo con su repentina decisión, se dijo que, con un poco de suerte y bastante trabajo extra, el próximo año también se uniría al Maratón de Roppongi.

─ Oye, Ranma-san... ¿Puedo llamarte Ranma-san? ─preguntó Usagi, con voz tímida, apartándolo de sus cavilaciones.

─ Por supuesto, si lo deseas. Aunque me parece muy formal y creo que también serías la única que me llame así; por lo general todos utilizan sólo mi nombre y...

─¡Creo que eso jamás podría hacerlo! ─exclamó la rubia, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. Él notó que, de nuevo, el rostro femenino estaba cubierto de rubor. Y se descubrió presa de una ilógica e irrefrenable ternura, cuya causa era la mujer que tenía frente a sí. Algo totalmente extraño para sus estándares de locas experiencias─. Pero, si te molesta, entonces yo...

─Descuida. Que sea como quieras; tampoco es para tanto ─la interrumpió él, sonriendo; aunque en su voz persistía el tono dubitativo. Al mirar a la rubia se percató de que ella también sonreía. El analizó sus propias emociones, y descubrió que se encontraba mucho más alegre que antes de encontrarla. Buena cosa la alegría; después de todo, no era algo de lo que disfrutara muy seguido: entre prometidas, rivales, su padre, su madre, y Akane, su vida sólo podía calificarse de complicada.

─Ranma-san ─repitió Usagi, haciendo sonar su nombre con un matiz diferente a como lo escuchaba en labios de cualquier otra persona. Parecía pronunciarlo con mucho respeto, como si se dirigiera a un superior, y el respeto era algo a lo cual él no estaba demasiado acostumbrado; aunque también sonaba indudablemente lleno de afecto, pese a que no llevaban más de una hora de conocerse─. Disculpa mi atrevimiento al preguntar esto; pero no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo: ¿No has considerado nunca la posibilidad de iniciar una carrera en el modelaje? ─inquirió, mirándolo de nuevo con esa particular expresión, que en el corto tiempo que llevaba de tratarla, sólo atinaba a describir como extraordinariamente soñadora y que le hacía pensar en estrellas y soles peleando por emitir su resplandor a través de esos preciosos ojos azules.

─¿Modelaje? ─atinó a preguntar, totalmente confundido por la palabra. En lo que a él tocaba, el modelaje era para personas con el tipo de Shampoo e incluso de Mu Tsu o Tatewaki, que eran altos, delgados y extremadamente bien parecidos. Y nada tenía que ver con él, cuya constitución física era atlética, cierto, pero en ninguna forma espectacular. Permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué responder, perdido en la mirada azul de Usagi Tsukino.

─Modelaje, Ranma-san ─repitió ella, y él pudo notar un leve sonrojo apareciendo por enésima vez en sus blancas mejillas; no obstante, su mirada no dejó la de él─. A decir verdad ya te dije que he estado observándote y decididamente das el tipo que necesitamos para el proyecto: alguien que luce normal, aunque atlético y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, eres también un destacado estudiante de Medicina que, además es una estrella deportiva y un fuerte prospecto a ganar una de las codiciadas becas Hanagata Shiroi. En resumen: eres una persona sumamente interesante, con un futuro promisorio, que cuadra a la perfección con la imagen de éxito y esfuerzo que queremos proyectar ante la nación.

Ante las últimas palabras, Ranma la miró, boquiabierto, comprendiendo de pronto, la razón para la extraordinaria propuesta del asesor Chiba. Sin embargo, lo que le dejó aún más perplejo, fue la descripción que Usagi había realizado sobre él, y que se resumía en el innegable hecho de que él era considerado un personaje popular y célebre dentro del campus, reconocido por sus logros deportivos y notable por su desempeño académico.

Él no creía ser nada de eso. Se consideraba un tipo que intentaba vivir su vida con normalidad y hacer las cosas lo mejor posible. Cierto que su nombre resaltaba debido a sus excelentes resultados a nivel nacional en las competencias de su especialidad; pero, en lo que a él se refería, ese había sido el trato: era su obligación dar su mejor esfuerzo a cambio de permanecer entre el alumnado de Azabu el tiempo suficiente para conseguir un título académico. Se lo debía a sí mismo y, por sorprendente que pareciera, también a Nabiki. La mediana de las Tendo había sido quien le sugiriera esforzarse por conseguir una beca deportiva y quien había seleccionado entre las diferentes propuestas que recibiera, ayudándole a tomar la mejor decisión y a conseguir el financiamiento que hizo falta para matricularse durante el primer período.

Al contrario que el resto de las familias Tendo y Saotome, Nabiki no había creido que la única responsabilidad de Ranma fuera tomar las riendas del dojo, sino que había expuesto con claridad las posibles dificultades que él podía enfrentar de cara al difícil mundo laboral. Ser instructor hoy en día, había explicado a unos asombrados Kasumi, Akane, Soun, Genma y Nodoka, no se limitaba al desempeño, sino que la actualidad exigía la debida documentación. Para Nabiki, demorar la cesión del dojo en tanto que Ranma obtenía un título académico, representaba una inversión a futuro que generaría dividendos considerables a la Escuela Tendo-Saotome de Artes Marciales.

Ranma estuvo plenamente de acuerdo con ella, para disgusto incluso de la misma Akane quien, aún ahora, no parecía del todo convencida respecto a lo que daba en llamar 'el asunto de Ranma y la Universidad'. Ranma aún recordaba lo difícil que había sido para él concentrarse en obtener notas sobresalientes durante el período final del bachillerato y el inicial de la universidad, además de disciplinarse lo suficiente para ser considerado candidato a una beca deportiva. La mayor dificultad, estribaba en que sus peculiares aventuras y prometidas consumían el tiempo que debía dedicar a entrenar y estudiar; situación que Nabiki ayudó a solucionar de forma efectiva, sin apenas molestarse en tronar los dedos.

Ranma aún ejercitaba su incipiente cinismo al pensar cuán afortunado había sido de no caer jamás en la lista negra de Nabiki. Ella hubiera sido, con mucho, el rival más difícil a enfrentar en su amplia colección de ellos. Le debía varias y muy buenas, reconoció entre resignado y exasperado.

─¿Dije algo que te ofendiera, Ranma-san? ─la suave y musical voz de Usagi, teñida de preocupación, lo alejó de sus recuerdos. Él se quedó mirándola, sin saber qué decir. Ella continuó con una disculpa─: Lo siento, creo que fui imprudente al abordar el tema justo ahora.

─No, no es eso ─se apresuró a decir Ranma. No quería hacerla sentir mal. De hecho, tuvo la extraña convicción de que deseaba verla sonreír siempre y que nada, ni nadie, le hiciera daño.

─¿Entonces? ¿Porqué tienes esa expresión de enfado? ─preguntó ella, haciéndolo tomar conciencia de que, efectivamente, los recuerdos habían alterado su paz mental y le habían puesto de mal humor. En cualquier otro momento habría tomado las cosas con filosofía; pero esa noche se la estaba pasando bien, y no quería enturbiar el ambiente con emociones desagradables.

─En realidad, pensaba que no soy nada de eso que dices ─respondió con sinceridad─. Sólo soy un alumno como todos los demás, y no creo dar el tipo de modelo; mucho menos para una campaña tan importante. En serio.

─Pues, permíteme estar en franco desacuerdo con todo cuanto has dicho, Ranma-san; pero hablaremos en otra ocasión sobre ello ¿De acuerdo? ─declaró Usagi con calidez, al tiempo que le sonreía. Eso lo hizo sonreír a su vez, y aclaró un poco su sombrío estado de ánimo.

─De acuerdo ─dijo él, considerando de pronto, que la idea de volver a conversar con ella no le resultaba para nada desagradable.

Continuaron caminado, recorriendo un andador artísticamente iluminado, propiedad de la municipalidad. El pequeño parque que atravesaban era conocido como El Paseo del Romance, dado el peculiar diseño de su decoración, acentuado por su difusa y artística iluminación. Justo al final de él, cruzando una calle de doble sentido, Ranma pudo distinguir un complejo de departamentos: una zona residencial famosa por su exclusividad, donde incluso personajes clave de la política local tenían reservado un espacio para pernoctar durante los días de trabajo más intensos. Ranma pensó, sin poder evitarlo, en las costosas zapatillas deportivas de la rubia y concluyó que ella debía vivir allí: daba el tipo de la gente de buena posición económica.

─¡Usagi-chan! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Hotaru ha estado muy ansiosa por ti! ─una voz femenina surgió, junto con su dueña, de uno de los pequeños senderos que avanzaban sinuosamente, paralelos al andador central. Ranma pudo distinguir a una mujer como de treinta y tantos, de larga cabellera oscura y hermosos ojos violeta, ataviada con un traje sastre color lila. No pertenecía a la generación de él y de su inesperada compañera, sino que debía ser por lo menos diez años mayor que ellos. Ranma supuso que se trataría de la amiga con la que Usagi Tsukino compartía departamento.

─¡Setsuna-chan! ─exclamó Usagi al ver a la recién llegada. Luego se inclinó con cortesía y dijo─: lo siento, en verdad; pero olvidé revisar la hora y me quedé hasta muy tarde en la Ciudad Deportiva. Ranma-san me hizo favor de acompañarme; debo agregar que él también me advirtió sobre lo inadecuado de mis horarios de paseo. Ranma-san: ella es Setsuna Meio, mi compañera de apartamento y mi amiga. Setsuna: él es Ranma Saotome, uno de los alumnos de Azabu.

─Es un placer conocerle ─dijeron los dos al unísono, haciendo la respectiva reverencia.

─Muchísimas gracias por acompañar a Usagi-chan hasta aquí, señor Saotome ─declaró Setsuna con voz tan formal, que Ranma pensó que estaba siendo condecorado con El Crisantemo Ámbar. La mujer era muy seria y lucía una expresión severa. No obstante, la calidez en su voz al referirse a Usagi era evidente y también se notaba su alivio al encontrar a la joven sana y salva. Él se preguntó la razón de su preocupación; sin embargo, las palabras de Usagi Tsukino hicieron que dejara de pensar en ello.

─Muchísimas gracias, Ranma-san ─dijo Usagi Tsukino, haciendo también una reverencia─. Si lo deseas, puedes regresar ya. Setsuna y yo podemos seguir solas desde aquí. Vivimos en el primer edificio a la izquierda del estacionamiento principal, así que no queda lejos. No quisiera abusar más de tu tiempo; aunque también me agradaría que nos acompañaras a tomar un café. Tú decides.

─No tienes nada qué agradecer, Tsukino-san ─replicó él, respondiendo la reverencia─. Soy yo quien agradece el placer de tu compañía ─se escuchó responder a sí mismo, en un tono tan cortés que habría conseguido dejar boquiabierta a Nabiki, si lo hubiera escuchado─. Lamento no poder quedarme para el café. Será en otra ocasión ¿De acuerdo? Váyanse con cuidado ─recomendó por último, antes de retroceder unos pasos para luego girar noventa grados, saltando ágilmente por encima de los setos del Paseo del Romance, alejándose en dirección Norte; ante dos sorprendidos pares de ojos. Un par de ellos con un inusual brillo de angustia escondido tras los reflejos violetas.

─¿Viste eso? ─preguntó Usagi, concentrada en no perderse detalle de la partida de Ranma, quien había comenzado a correr nada más llegar a la orilla de la calle─. Debería de participar también en obstáculos y no sólo en velocidad. En verdad es talentoso ─dijo, con algo parecido a la fascinación tiñendo su suave voz.

─Cierto ─respondió Setsuna dejando que su voz sonara con inusual dureza─. ¿Cómo le ha ido, Princesa? ¿Consiguió hablar con él para exponerle su propuesta? ─preguntó a continuación, genuinamente interesada en el resultado del encuentro, aunque por motivos muy distintos a los que Usagi podía imaginar siquiera.

─Bueno... ─Usagi dudó, y un peculiar sonrojo asomó a sus mejillas. Eso alarmó a Setsuna más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto en el breve encuentro entre la Princesa y ese desconocido. Usagi nunca había sido una persona tímida para abordar a los demás. Resultaba obvio que algo fuera de lo ordinario sucedía, o estaba por suceder.

─¿Qué ocurre, Princesa? ─inquirió con interés.

─Él no es como pensaba ¿Sabes? Creo que todos en Azabu, incluido Mamo-chan, están equivocados respecto a su carácter y motivaciones. Es tan...

─¿Rudo? ─aventuró Setsuna, recordando la expresión de Ranma al observarla aparecer en el camino. Resultó obvio que su posición corporal había cambiado, como si reconociera una amenaza y supiera que debía permanecer alerta. Recordó que Usagi le había comentado, al exponerle su plan, que entre los alumnos de Azabu, él era considerado un tipo retraído, antisocial y algo amargado; aunque ciertamente competente. No tenía amigos, ni se relacionaba con ninguna persona aparte de los académicos y sus entrenadores y una de las alumnas de la Facultad de Economía, Administración y Finanzas, quien aparentemente era familiar suyo. El inusual esmero de la Princesa en investigar tan pormenorizadamente a ese extraño era, en sí mismo, motivo de alarma para Setsuna, quien temía que la Princesa de la Luna estuviera en peligro.

─No en realidad ─negó Usagi, componiendo la expresión más pensativa que Setsuna recordara en ella─. Es más bien como si estuviera hablándole a un superior. Como si él realmente tuviera mucho mayor madurez de la que aparenta. Es un poco como Mamo-chan ¿Sabes? Aunque me atrevo a decir que su seriedad es aún más intensa. No parece alguien muy feliz, aunque tampoco pude notar ninguna amargura en él porque es una persona llena de paz y también muy fuerte; emocionalmente, quiero decir... ¡Uy! ¡No me hagas caso! ¡Estoy hecha un lío! ─exclamó con voz algo desesperada. Setsuna comprendió que la Princesa estaba demasiado confundida para sus estándares habituales. Mala señal. Tendría que volver a salir tan pronto Usagi estuviera en la cama, para comunicarles las nuevas a Haruka y Michiru.

─Será mejor que nos apresuremos, Princesa ─dijo con firmeza, comenzando a avanzar hacia el complejo de departamentos─. Hotaru debe estar al borde del llanto.

─Es verdad. Lo siento Setsuna. No volverá a pasar. Me disculparé con ella tan pronto estemos en casa.

La tristeza en la voz de la Princesa era evidente. Y Setsuna sintió en su pecho una punzada de genuino remordimiento, por sus anteriores palabras; no era cosa de exagerar tampoco. Ella mejor que ninguna sabía lo difícil que había sido para Usagi Tsukino obtener la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, compaginando sus responsabilidades como estudiante con sus deberes como líder de las Senshi. Y ninguna mejor que ella conocía el precio tan alto que la Princesa estaba pagando por su generoso empeño.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _ml_- *****

*****

*****

─¡Hey! ¡Saotome! ─la voz de Nabiki lo distrajo, haciéndole volverse bruscamente para mirarla, y debido a ello estuvo a punto de no esquivar la pesada coladera de metal, grabada con el logotipo del municipio, que había sido imprudentemente colocada sobre la banqueta; sin los señalamientos de advertencia acostumbrados. Un descuido imperdonable; porque un poco más allá, la tubería se encontraba descubierta y cualquier paseante estaba en riesgo de sufrir un accidente, pensó Ranma, un segundo antes de cobrar conciencia del intenso dolor que se expandió desde su rodilla a todo su cuerpo.

Conteniendo un grito, Ranma se detuvo, preguntándose si el forzado movimiento le impediría la práctica del día siguiente. Esa condenada rodilla no parecía querer colaborar con él. Consideró un momento la cuestión y comprendió que, quizás, la presión psicológica estaba afectando su recuperación física. Mala cosa que su primera competencia oficial estuviera a la vuelta del calendario.

─Lo siento, Ranma ─dijo Nabiki, descendiendo de la motocicleta para ir hasta donde él se encontraba, todavía inmóvil y tratando de decidir si dar otro paso─. Te duele la rodilla ¿Verdad? ─preguntó la joven Tendo, inclinándose ligeramente para examinar su pierna izquierda─. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Era mentira que te hubieras recuperado por completo!

─¡Claro que no! ─rezongo él, al tiempo que cuidadosamente flexionaba la extremidad, intentando devolverla a su posición natural. El músculo dolía, poco dispuesto a ceder. Apretó los dientes para resistir el dolor y realizó un movimiento brusco, destinado a hacerle recuperar un poco de movilidad─. Lo que pasó es que me distraje por tus gritos ─respondió en su mejor tono de enfado; sin embargo, Nabiki no se preocupó por ello y en cambio sonrió.

─Si, claro ─repuso en tono de chanza─. Y supongo, que es perfectamente normal que un pequeño saltito de apenas un metro te afecte así. Pero bueno, como siempre tengo que creerte ¿Verdad?. Aunque...

─¡Auch! ─se quejó Ranma, inclinándose para sujetar su pierna. La patada de Nabiki, pese a su escaso impacto, acabó con su resistencia a mostrar dolor.

─¡Hombres! ─exclamó Nabiki torciendo los ojos. Sin decir algo más, ofreció su mano a Ranma y éste la aceptó, sujetándose de ella mientras recuperaba la respiración, más pálido que nunca. Minutos después, comenzó a caminar. Su cojera evidente a cada paso. Comprendió que no iba a conseguir regresar hasta el departamento caminando.

─¡Súbete! ─ordenó Nabiki, llegando a la misma conclusión que él, al tiempo que lo encaminaba hasta la orilla de la acera donde había aparcado la motocicleta. Sin hacer caso de sus gruñidos, tomó el casco de reserva y se lo colocó, indiferente al hecho de que las protestas masculinas se renovaron:

─¡Basta Nabiki! ¡No me pongas esa cosa! ¡No soy un niño de primaria! ─se quejó Ranma.

─¡Pues lo pareces! ─replicó ella, montándose también en la motocicleta─. Mira que salirte de casa sin dejar una nota por lo menos. Fui a buscarte hasta la Ciudad Deportiva; pero ya no había nadie ahí, excepto dos corredores de cuatro por cien, quienes amablemente me informaron que habías salido con rumbo al Este.

─¿Ah si? ─Ranma sintió que al dolor de su rodilla se unía el dolor de estómago y, pronto, sin duda, también le comenzaría el dolor de cabeza que ocasionalmente sufría tras el accidente ¡Sabía que esos chismosos lo soltarían todo tan pronto pudieran! Mala suerte que Nabiki los hubiera interrogado esa misma noche, cuando los detalles aún estaban frescos en sus condenadas memorias.

─Mmmh ─asintió Nabiki. Y luego anunció sin compasión─: Ni pienses siquiera que podrás dormir antes de contarme qué demonios hacías caminando por el campus a medianoche acompañando a la Princesa del Diseño ¡Por todos los kamis! ¡Qué injusto que tú hayas podido conocerla y yo no! ¡Rayos! Debí salir del departamento tan pronto noté tu ausencia.

Nabiki arrancó la motocicleta y el sonido del motor apagó la pregunta de Ranma:

─¿Princesa del Diseño?

Avanzaron de regreso por la avenida Sakurada, hasta el comienzo de la avenida Gaien Higashi. Ranma pudo percibir que, tal como imaginara, el tráfico había sido bloqueado, dejando sólo vía libre a los residentes. Suspiró con desgana, sabiendo que la mañana siguiente sería horrorosa por partida doble, ya que tendría que hacer el recorrido a pie hasta Azabu y de vuelta, dado que Nabiki necesitaría la motocicleta otra vez y el transporte público no circularía por la ruta habitual.

Nabiki torció a la izquierda, ignorando los señalamientos de la municipalidad, para tomar la ruta corta hasta el departamento, que corría paralela a la vía rápida número dos y en esos días permanecía cerrada por obras. Ranma sonrió, muy a su pesar, agradeciendo al kami de la buena suerte, que ella decidiera acudir en su busca; aún sin sufrir ese percance no creía que su rodilla hubiera soportado recorrer la prolongada distancia que lo separaba de casa. Sin embargo, ni siquiera había pensado en eso cuando sugirió a Usagi Tsukino acompañarla...

¿Princesa del Diseño? Pensó Ranma de nuevo, y luego se dijo con inusitada sinceridad que, para él no representaba ningún esfuerzo admitir que Usagi Tsukino parecía realmente una princesa. Esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa tan luminosa no tenían comparación.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _ml_- *****

*****

*****

─¡Princesa! ¡Qué bueno que se encuentra bien! ─exclamó Hotaru, corriendo a abrazarla. La heredera del legado de Saturno había crecido y ahora era toda una señorita, próxima a cumplir los quince años. Usagi pensó por un momento en Chibi-Usa y se preguntó qué tal lo estaría pasando en el futuro. Casi sintió tristeza al comprender que, al menos para su futura hija, el tiempo transcurría mucho más lento que para ella y la misma Hotaru. Debía ser lindo tener tantos años para madurar; sin sobresaltos ni apuros.

─Lo siento mucho, Hotaru ─dijo, correspondiendo al abrazo, sintiendo más que nunca la necesidad de expresar afecto a alguien. El día había sido demasiado extraño: primero la partida de Rei, después su desagradable conversación con Mamoru y, por último, su encuentro con Ranma Saotome, la estrella de las pistas en Azabu. Esto último había sido lo mejor de todo.

─Descuide, Princesa ─respondió Hotaru─. Es sólo que me preocupé demasiado; como siempre ─explicó la chica de ojos violetas, al tiempo que se separaba de ella y le obsequiaba con una brillante sonrisa llena de alegría. Usagi pensó que hacía mucho tiempo que Hotaru no se mostraba así de feliz y tomó nota mental de dedicar a la joven un poco más de tiempo. Había descuidado sus deberes con ella debido a la tensión ocasionada por el proyecto y el inminente viaje de Mamoru; sin embargo, esa no era excusa, dado que Hotaru era su amiga, al igual que las otras y, debido a su juventud, precisaba más atención; una adolescente requería que la escucharan y compartieran su mundo.

─Lo siento de verdad, Hotaru ─repitió con sinceridad─. Te prometo que no volveré a salir sin llevarme el móvil, para poder avisarte en caso de que algo me retrase ¿De acuerdo? Ahora, será mejor que cenemos algo ¿Te parece que ordenemos okonomiyaki al UChan's?

─Pues, no es que menosprecie su oferta Princesa, pero sucede que ya ordené ramen a ese nuevo restaurante donde cenamos el fin de semana pasado. Llegará en cinco minutos ─respondió Hotaru en voz baja y con indudable mortificación. Usagi contuvo el deseo de reír, porque sabía perfectamente que a Hotaru le daba mucha pereza cocinar y, cuando tocaba su turno ante la estufa, prefería ordenar comida; siempre aprovechando algún descuido de Setsuna, quien se empeñaba en instuirla en los deberes femeninos, pese a todo.

─¡Te esuché jovencita! ─exclamó en ese momento la mujer que podía controlar el tiempo, pero no a una adolescente de catorce años─. No tienes remedio ─murmuró entre dientes, al tiempo que avanzaba desde la puerta de su habitación hasta la pequeña salita, donde se encontraban Usagi y Hotaru. Quienes no pudieron evitar reír, ante la expresión de resignada aceptación de Setsuna, quien se limitó a comentar con voz quejumbrosa─: Y tampoco ayuda mucho que usted la consienta, Princesa.

─¡Vamos Setsuna! ─se defendió Usagi con una sonrisa, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo─. Es fin de semana y mañana será su gran día con Eijiro. Creo que se lo merece.

─¡Princesa! ─exclamó Hotaru, enrojeciendo ante el comentario. Que implicaba un suceso por demás interesante: su primera cita con un chico. Setsuna y Usagi compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad. El asunto era un indicador bastante bueno de la normalidad que ahora reinaba en la vida de las Senshi, quienes, tras la batalla contra Galaxia, habían dejado atrás los combates, gracias a Eternal Sailor Moon, quien ahora era considerada la guerrera más poderosa de la Vía Láctea. Una guerrera a la cual ningún enemigo se había atrevido a retar desde entonces, para buena fortuna del Sistema Solar y sus alrededores y, por supuesto, para beneficio tanto de las Outer como de las Inner Senshi que gozaban de relativa calma y continuaban con sus ocupaciones mundanas.

─Creo que también la Princesa debe contarnos cómo le fue en su gran día ─bromeó Setsuna de mejor humor. Y añadió, en tono provocativo─: ¿Con quién crees que la encontré en el Paseo del Romance?

─¡Setsuna! ─exclamó Usagi enrojeciendo a todo cuanto su piel permitía y, provocando con ello, que la curiosa mirada de Hotaru se posara sobre ella. Adivinando al instante a quién se refería Setsuna.

─No lo sé... ─dijo Hotaru, haciendo esfuerzos por mostrarse intrigada, aunque conteniendo a duras penas la risa─. Tal vez con ese apuesto velocista del que no ha parado de hablar durante los últimos seis meses y que, supongo, lucirá mucho mejor de cerca que por televisión ¡Cielos! ¿De verdad tiene tan buen trasero o es cosa de las cámaras?

─¡Hotaru! ─exclamaron al unísono Setsuna y Usagi en tono francamente escandalizado. Comprendiendo que la joven había devuelto efectivamente la broma.

─Prometo no decirle nada al Príncipe, pero acéptelo Princesa: ese tipo está para comérselo.

─Hotaru... ─la voz de Setsuna sonó con tono indiscutiblemente severo al tiempo que maternal. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Usagi las desconcertaron a ella y a Hotaru por igual, porque su respuesta no fue la esperada:

─De acuerdo, Hotaru-chan. Admito que Ranma-san es tremendamente atractivo; pero eso no es lo importante en una persona como muy bien lo sabes; sino su manera de sentir y de tratar a los demás. Recuerda eso mañana ─dijo Usagi con sinceridad; luego, permaneció un momento pensativa, como considerando su propia afirmación.

─¿Qué sucede, Princesa? ─inquirió Setsuna, percibiendo el súbito cambio en el humor de Usagi. Su preocupación resurgió de nuevo, más fuerte que antes, al observar la expresión ausente de su líder.

─Nada, Setsuna. Es sólo que pensaba en que hacía demasiado tiempo que no pasaba una noche tan agradable. Hotaru, te cedo mi ración, creo que debo ir a descansar. Discúlpenme, por favor; pero mañana tendré un día muy pesado en el estudio.

Con esas palabras, Usagi Tsukino se alejó con rumbo a su habitación, dejando tras de sí una estela de afectuoso concernimiento. Al verla desaparecer tras la puerta de madera, que tenía adherido al frente un enorme conejo ensamblado en fieltro, las dos Senshi: mujer y adolescente, se miraron con angustia indisimulada.

─No mencionó al Príncipe ni de pasada ─expuso Hotaru, con preocupación, manteniendo bajo el volumen de su voz para que la Princesa no la escuchara─. ¿Crees que volvieron a discutir?

─No lo sé, Hotaru. No lo sé ─afirmó Setsuna en el mismo tono que su compañera. Observando la puerta tras la que había desaparecido Usagi.

─Tengo miedo, Setsuna ─admitió Hotaru en voz queda─. Temo por la Princesa. No se merece vivir algo como ésto, con lo buena y gentil que es ¿Porqué el Príncipe, siendo una persona tan noble, no comprende las razones de Usagi-chan? ¿Porqué ha decidido marcharse justo ahora que...?

─Los motivos del Príncipe Endymion, no son de tu incumbencia, apreciada Hotaru ─interrumpió Setsuna con voz fría, acabando así con el momento de camaradería─. Eres demasiado joven para comprender las cosas de los adultos; especialmente de una pareja tan peculiar como lo son el Príncipe de la Tierra y la Princesa de la Luna. Nosotros sólo podemos observar y confiar en ellos ¿Comprendes?

─Sí, Setsuna-chan ─respondió Hotaru, visiblemente acongojada; tanto por la situación como por la implícita reprimenda envuelta en la voz de Setsuna.

─Algo ocurre, Hotaru-chan ─dijo Setsuna en un tono mucho más cálido, a manera de disculparse por sus anteriores palabras─; pero no podemos tener certeza de nada hasta que el futuro se convierta en presente. Hay cosas que pasarán de manera inevitable; pero existen acontecimientos sobre los cuáles ni siquiera yo tengo conocimiento. Así que lo mejor es realizar nuestro trabajo con esmero: la principal responsabilidad que tenemos ahora es cuidar de la Princesa. No lo olvides.

─Claro que no, Setsuna-chan ─respondió Hotaru con seriedad─. Después de todo fui yo quien solicitó formar parte de esto reemplazando a Michiru-chan. Amo a la Princesa y con gusto doy cada minuto de mi tiempo para que ella pueda gozar de una vida lo más normal posible. Sé cuán necesario es que nosotras estemos preparadas y alertas siempre. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar que el comportamiento de la Princesa no es normal; no ha sido la misma desde la noche del accidente, y tampoco el Príncipe.

─En eso tienes razón ─estuvo de acuerdo Setsuna─. Pero en la Puerta del Tiempo no ha ocurrido ningún disturbio que sea motivo de preocupación; así que, hasta cierto punto, supongo que todo sigue como siempre.

─Que la magia del Milenio de Plata y la bendición de la Reina Selene conviertan tus palabras en realidad, Setsuna-chan ─fue la solemne respuesta de Hotaru.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _ml_- *****

*****

*****

─Tampoco tienes que poner esa cara, Saotome ─la voz de Nabiki lo sacó de su ensoñación─. No es el Lado Este; pero al menos tenemos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas ─al escuchar sus palabras comprendió que ella se refería al modesto edificio de departamentos donde ambos mantenían alquilado un pequeño estudio en la terraza. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de haberse quedado contemplándolo con expresión francamente desaprobadora, hasta que ella lo mencionó.

Aún ahora, bastantes años después de su primer encuentro, Nabiki conseguía sorprenderlo por su habilidad para identificar no sólo estados de ánimo, sino también pensamientos. No tenía ninguna duda de que ella podía convertirse en una excelente combatiente, mucho mas capaz que Akane incluso, de estar dispuesta a ello: poseía las cualidades necesarias para ser una digna exponente del Musabetsu Kakuto.

Al comprender el recién formulado pensamiento, permaneció en silencio, contemplando a su futura hermana política bajo una nueva luz. Comprendió que sus conclusiones eran verdad: Nabiki Tendo podía seguir el camino del Musabetsu Kakuto en sus tres vertientes con mucho menos problemas que su hermana menor; dado que, de entrada, era bastante más disciplinada que Akane y poseía un sexto sentido envidiable.

Consideró con seriedad la repentina idea. En Azabu había aprendido demasiado rápido que los resultados sobresalientes sólo podían ocurrir combinando efectivamente el talento con la dedicación; y aunque Akane poseía un talento innegable, dudaba sinceramente que la menor de las Tendo, pese a su extraordinario desempeño en Kyoto, pudiera rebasar algún día la concienzuda disciplina de Nabiki, quien ya era una consumada maestra en diversos rubros como la observación, la clasificación, los juicios rápidos, la evasión y la manipulación. Akane siempre tendía a confiar en su fuerza, además de no escuchar sugerencias y eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, le impedía progresar seriamente en la técnica.

En ese momento, una idea comenzó a tomar forma en la mente de Ranma: debía estructurar una propuesta decente a la brevedad posible; una que la mediana de las Tendo no pudiera rechazar. Tendría que pensar mucho y actuar con firmeza; pero valdría la pena si con ello conseguía que Nabiki estuviera de acuerdo en entrenar con él. Estaba dispuesto a poner todo su esfuerzo en ese objetivo; porque eso lo conduciría a obtener excelentes resultados en el novedoso proyecto que el asesor Chiba acababa de proponerle.

Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Ranma comprendió que aceptaría el reto planteado por el catedrático responsable de su desarrollo profesional. Ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo: podía hacerlo y lo iba a hacer. Aunque eso significara un nuevo disgusto con Akane, se prometió no flaquear en su decisión. Se trataba de su futuro; del destino de las familias Tendo y Saotome y del Musabetsu Kakuto. Y en una empresa tan seria no cabían el orgullo y la inmadurez, de parte de ninguno de los dos.

─¿Qué traes con el Lado Este? ─preguntó con interés a Nabiki, abandonando sus reflexiones para comprobar que su inicial suposición respecto al comentario de la joven era correcta.

─¡Vamos Saotome! No juegues conmigo ─exclamó Nabiki con tono ofendido, al tiempo que le dedicaba una de sus patentadas sonrisas cínicas─. Obviamente estabas pensando en la dueña de unas lindas coletas rubias y su departamento en el Lado Este de Juubangai; ubicado en el sitio más exclusivo de Roppongi Kû ¡Eres tan transparente!

─¿Cómo sabes que ella vive allí? ─preguntó Ranma, enrojeciendo nada más formular la pregunta. Sabía que estaba proporcionando a Nabiki municiones gratuitas, pero su curiosidad era más poderosa que su sentido común.

─Investigo, Saotome ─fue la esperada respuesta; y luego, llegó el contraataque─: lo interesante aquí sería que me explicaras cómo es que lo sabes tú también; si jamás acostumbras ir por esos rumbos. No desde aquel extraño accidente.

─No hay nada qué explicar ─respondió Ranma con frialdad─: Tsukino-san perdió la noción del tiempo mientras meditaba sobre un proyecto personal y se encontraba sola en la pista a esta hora poco recomendable; así que me ofrecí a escoltarla hasta su departamento para que no corriera peligro. Eso es todo.

─¿Tsukino-san? ¿Proyecto personal? ─la mirada de Nabiki reflejó su estupor, provocándole una incomodidad mucho más severa que el dolor en la rodilla. No pensaba ciertamente en Nabiki, sino en la inminente discusión que tendría lugar, vía telefónica, entre él y Akane.

─Tsukino-san ─confirmó, en tono francamente cansado, resignándose a lo inevitable─. Creo que Kasumi-san estaría de acuerdo conmigo en que esa es la manera correcta de referirme a una mujer que apenas conozco ─concluyó con agresividad, totalmente a la defensiva.

─Tampoco tienes que enfadarte conmigo, Caballero de la Noche ─replicó Nabiki, mirándole con sorna, aunque sin perder la sonrisa. Para sorpresa de Ranma la joven parecía genuinamente divertida y él se encontró, por primera vez en más de cuatro años, deseando extrangularla. Tenía una montaña de trabajo rezagado gracias a las intensas jornadas de rehabilitación y su lesión no daba trazas de mejorar. Lo último que necesitaba era encontrarse atrapado en uno de los agotadores juegos de palabras que tanto disfrutaba su compañera de departamento.

─¡No estoy enfadado! ─estalló, sin poder evitar que su voz se elevara por encima de lo normal─. Estoy cansado, Nabiki. En serio. Y si piensas informar a Akane de esto no me importa en lo más mínimo. Tengo cosas mucho más urgentes que requieren mi atención.

Tras decir eso. Ranma consiguió encaminarse, junto con su mal humor y su dolorida rodilla, escaleras arriba, hasta el desván que compartía con Nabiki; el único espacio que podían pagar combinando esfuerzos y salarios.

Y pensar que, apenas media hora antes, había estado dispuesto a creer con todo el corazón, que en verdad era un tipo con suerte.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _ml_- *****

*****

*****


	5. Notas

**¡Atención!****:** Para que todo esté más claro y que no tengan que buscar infructuosamente un nuevo capítulo, les comunico que, el anuncio para las actualizaciones aparece en mi Profile: _Fecha_ de actualización y _Nombre_ del fic que actualizaré. Sólo tienen que dar click en mi Nickname y podrán verlo. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión.

Un favor extra-especial:** _si desean que la respuesta a sus reviews llegue más rápido, registren su e-mail. _**Porque los reviews sin firmar sólo puedo responderlos cuando publique un nuevo capítulo.

**Presentación**

¡Hola a todos!

¡Bienvenidos a mi primer Crossover Ranma/Sailor Moon! Sé que no es nada nuevo bajo el sol (he leído cientos de fics de Ranma y Sailor Moon como para no saberlo); pero, después de cinco años de inactividad, me hace mucha ilusión esta historia. =P ¡Tenía tanto tiempo soñando con escribir algo de Sailor Moon! Créanme que se me complica muchísimo eso; pero espero salir adelante y no perder la razón y mi pellejo en el intento.

Aclaraciones sobre la historia y algunos desvaríos respecto a su creación, se encuentran después de las notas por capítulo en esta misma página.

_**Aviso**_**:** He colocado un _preview_ sobre la historia completa... con dedicatora especial para aquéllos a quienes les gusta sufrir por anticipado. Pueden consultarlo en la página siguiente =P ¡Je!

_**Las situaciones, hechos, personajes y escenarios presentados en esta historia son completamente fictios. Cualquier parecido con hechos, situaciones, escenarios o personas reales es simple coincidencia.**_

En fin...

Espero que las sorpresas no sean tan previsibles en esta aventura. ¡Paciencia todos! Que aunque no sea el siglo treinta, apenas estoy despertando de mi largo sueño, y no existe un Cristal de Plata en esta realidad que me devuelva la capacidad de tener buenas ideas a corto plazo y teclear a velocidad de la luz. Loooo siento. =P

¡Grax por leer!

**NOTAS POR CAPÍTULO**

**Anteprólogo 1:**

El _**Imperator Sphaera**_ significa literalmente "La esfera del Emperador". Es el antecesor del Cristal de Plata, dado que la historia de este pequeño fragmento está ubicada milenios antes de la existencia del Milenio de Plata.

El cántico que aparece al final, está inspirado en el opening de "Sousei no Aquarion", la serie de Anime.

_**Comentario:** Siendo sincera, cuando pensé en un Crossover soñé con algo más que un efímero encuentro entre los protagonistas, y pensé que lo mejor sería una historia pasada en común que se alejara del estereotipo de Ranma convertido en Senshi. Esta escena es una de las primeras que conseguí visualizar al completo._

**Anteprólogo 2:**

Este fragmento ocurre antes de la tragedia del Milenio de Plata narrada en la historia original de Sailor Moon. Puede verse algo de la inicial relación de Serenity y Endymion, que es diferente a lo poco que aparece de ésta época en la serie original. Aquí Endymion no está enamorado desde el principio de la Princesa de la Luna y es un hombre hasta cierto punto malvado.

_**Onsen**_ es la palabra japonesa para nombrar un manantial de aguas termales.

El cántico que aparece al final, está inspirado en el ending de "_Sousei no Aquarion_", la serie de Anime.

**_Comentario:_ **_Honestamente, la historia del Milenio de Plata siempre me ha intrigado mucho. Además, desde que vi la primera saga de Sailor Moon pensé que Endymion daba todo el tipo de un hombre con un pasado turbio, aunque se hubiera redimido al amar y proteger a Serenity. La relación de él con Kyouko tiene todas las trazas de ser una caja de sorpresas._

**Prólogo:**

Dado que la pequeña Serena (Reeny) que visita la tierra durante la temporada "R" de Sailor Moon tiene ochocientos años y luce como niña de primaria, he dejado transcurrir el tiempo otro poco para que adquiera una apariencia de adolescente mucho más cerca de la juventud que de la niñez. Así que la historia la ubica mil doscientos años después de que la Neo Reina Serenity despertó a la humanidad de su sueño de mil años. Es decir, doce siglos después del siglo treinta narrado en la serie: el siglo cuarenta y dos.

El que la visión ocurra en Tokyo de Cristal implica que, en esta ocasión, la amenaza y el reto no van dirigidos a Sailor Moon, sino a Sailor Chibi-Moon.

_**Comentario:** Bueno, tan sólo que me emocionó la idea de presentar una aparición misteriosa en Tokyo de Cristal en vez de en el presente. Culpen a los capítulos iniciales de la saga de Sailor Moon Stars._

**Capítulo 1**

Ranma, Nabiki y Usagi estudian en el Tecnológico Azabu. La misma institución de la cual se graduó Mamoru Chiba (Darien), el novio de Usagi.

Azabu es un distrito de Roppongi Kû en Tokyo, que colinda con Juubangai (Escenario original de la historia de Sailor Moon), que también es parte de Roppongi Kû. Roppongi es la sede de la diplomacia extranjera, y también de la vida nocturna, por lo cual es de suponerse que el costo de vida en esa área sea bastante alto, a comparación de Nerima Kû (escenario original de la historia de Ranma ½), que es un distrito más suburbano.

Los escenarios tanto del Tecnológico, como de sus alrededores son totalmente ficticios. Una libertad autoral para los fines de la historia. Así también, las actividades académicas descritas tampoco guardan relación con la realidad.

Akane y Rei estudian en la Universidad de Kyoto. Dicha institución es la segunda, en su tipo, más antigua del Japón.

_**Comentario:** Este capítulo me resultó algo extraño, ya que no intentaba conseguir un drama desde el principio; pero la historia fue desarrollándose de esa manera, y no hubo forma de cambiar el rumbo. Supongo que algo tendrá que ver el salto temporal de varios años respecto al final de ambas encuentro de Ranma y Usagi es tal y como lo había soñado: llendo al grano, con bastante misterio y tela de donde cortar y con los protagonistas profundamente impresionados el uno con el otro, a pesar de sus vidas supuestamente resueltas =P_

**NOTAS SOBRE LA HISTORIA**

**Primer comentario:**

Por mucho tiempo he considerado la posibilidad de obtener de cualquier otra serie del anime un amigo para Ranma. Un amigo que esté fuera del terreno de las artes marciales, fuera de la vida habitual de Ranma y fuera del contexto rivalidad-enamoramiento con que los personajes secundarios son investidos invariablemente en el universo Nibunoichiano. Veamos: por el lado del casting masculino nadie está exento de ser rival por amores contra Ranma o rival por habilidades y el resto que no aparece en este papel sencillamente no reviste para Ranma importancia especial, puesto que generalmente pertenece a la generación anterior; por el lado del casting femenino nadie está exenta de ser prometida por alguna razón particularmente estúpida o alguien que necesite de Ranma por cualquier razón inverosímil o alguien que esté del lado de alguna de las prometidas. El caso es que no encuentro en ningún personaje de la historia original alguien capaz de ser totalmente in-con-di-cio-nal con el pobre chico; ni siquiera su madre (sin comentarios...).

Esta es la razón básica que hizo surgir este fanfic. Aunque debo admitir que: si no hay sangre, enredos, combates y una buena dosis de romance y drama pues... como que no tiene sentido (al menos para mí).

**Segundo comentario:**

(Ustedes perdonen, lo escribí desvelada y borracha de jarabe para la tos...)

A decir verdad, la idea de un triángulo amoroso me resulta sumamente aburrida y la perspectiva no me cautiva demasiado; pero se me ocurrió que...

_Si mezclamos los elementos típicos de Sailor Moon: _

Amenaza de la destrucción de la Tierra por los malos malosos, rivalidad con la Princesa de la Luna de alguna malvada, enamoramiento galopante de la Princesa de la Luna por parte de algún malvado, alguno que otro extraterrestre que acude a pedir ayuda a Sailor Moon, un nuevo poder, un desconocido poder o propiedad del Cristal de Plata, un secreto del pasado, una amenaza del futuro, una visita inesperada de Reeny o cualquiera otra sailor en ciernes, aventuras intergalácticas o fuera de este mundo y una prueba para el amor de Usagi y Mamoru...

_Con los elementos típicos de Ranma 1/2:_

Maldiciones extrañas, celos desmedidos de los protagonistas, persecución a cargo de prometidas, rivales y acreedores (por los daños que ocasiona el chico), chicas que se enamoran de Ranma con cualquier pretexto, combates que permiten que Ranma desarrolle nuevas habilidades, obsesión de Ranma por mejorar su nivel de combate, obsesión de Akane porque Ranma acepte que la ama, obsesión de las prometidas por casarse con él, obsesión de los rivales por utilizar como señuelo a la única prometida que parece importarle, obsesión de Genma y Soun por el matrimonio (de sus hijos), aventuras por demás extrañas o demasiado fantásticas y, por si fuera poco, orgullo desmedido de los protagonistas...

_Y destacamos las cualidades de cierto artista marcial: _

Un buen chico: sencillo, demasiado orgulloso, temperamental y tremendamente afecto a meterse en problemas por las razones más inverosímiles; además de ser un ingenuo totalmente falto del conocimiento de cuanto sucede entre chicos y chicas y terriblemente asustado por un compromiso forzado, quien tan sólo desea un poco de paz en su vida y emocionantes peleas que le permitan ser el mejor (o al menos descargar la frustración que le producen tantas chicas chillándole alrededor "cásate conmigo")...

_Y las conjugamos con las cualidades de cierta guerrera y princesa: _

Una linda y dulce niña, demasiado sensible, interesada por las personas, amante de meter las narices donde nadie la llama y de hacerse querer por cuanta cosa con corazón se le cruza en el camino; y que, para mala suerte de los malos es bastante efectiva cuando agarra esa cosa llamada Cristal de Plata, además de ser una guerrera bastante inútil que sólo consigue hacer piruetas y llorar para derrotar al enemigo a fuerza de desesperación (o aburrimiento)...

Y luego añadimos un poco del jarabe patentado de WarriorQueenFC, ése que tiene un asqueroso sabor a waff y un toque de surrealismo extremo; además de unas gotas de drama y suspenso y que debe ser sorbido apresuradamente si se desea sobrevivir a la experiencia...

Pues tenemos...

Tan tan tan taaaaaan:

Esta nueva historia que no es tan nueva y mucho menos original; pero que es algo que se me ha ocurrido.

**Tercer Comentario:**

Bueno, he de reconocer que el duende de los argumentos ha hecho de las suyas y desordenó una vez más mis neuronas, justo en el instante en que definía la línea a seguir para esta historia. Ya estaban listos los personajes, los escenarios, el principio y el final del cuento y, por supuesto, las relaciones inter-personajes...y me topé con la serie _Sousei no Aquarion_, lo cual hizo que todo adquiriera así la perfecta consistencia que siempre busco para iniciar un fanfic.

¿Qué aportó _Sousei no Aquarion_ a "Media Luna"?. No sólo el concepto tiempo; sino también alguna que otra reflexión y leyenda sobre el origen del universo; como espero noten enseguida. Lo cierto es que los ante-prólogos, el prólogo y la historia pasada que se revelará en "Media Luna" estuvo netamente inspirada por este anime. Así mismo los dos temas principales de _Sousei no Aquario_n se han convertido, con un poco de variaciones y mucha temeridad, en las poesías proféticas que cierran los ante-prólogos y el prólogo, respectivamente.

Otro concepto importante que aportó esta serie es el argumento que define la relación Ranma-Akane y Ranma-Usagi; así como la tragedia que separará el destino de dos de los protagonistas. Así mismo, gracias a este argumento, la inclusión de Endymion en la vida de Usagi sufre una modificación respecto a lo que aparece explicado en la serie original.


End file.
